


Let's Sleep Together

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, house visit, spooning?, will's dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Bloom asks the real question and give the real advice.  She tries to help Will Graham (finally.  Someone.  For once.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Sleep Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, but by no means am I new to fanfic. :B Hope you enjoy. These guys are my main (only) ship for this fandom.

Alana alighted Will’s front steps just as he let the dogs out for the evening. He squinted through half-lidded eyes at her and stiffened. His mouth fell open and Alana schooled her gaze to his ever-tired eyes. 

“I…I didn’t exp…ect—”

“I guess it’s a bad time, isn’t it…” She dropped her gaze and gave Winston a little pat on the head when he came sniffing around her boots. When she looked back up at her friend…if that was what he was to be called…he gulped deeply and shuffled his weight. 

“No.” He faked a smile. “You can come in. I…I just didn’t think you’d be back since I…” He trailed off and left the sentence floating in the still air that stood between them. By this time, the dogs had disappeared back into the house and there was no real reason for the two of them to be standing outside.

“Why’d you come?” They were heading inside now and Will wished that he hadn’t quite gotten into his sleep clothes just yet. He felt self-conscious when he realized that she was still wearing her work clothes and her hair was still up in a sophisticated style. 

“Is something…” Alana bit her lip and tugged at her shirt. Will’s lip twitched nervously. He leaned back against his couch and she took a step back to rest her hand on an end table. “How are you, Will?” She opened up her stance a little more to receive whatever he had to say to her. 

“Nothing. I mean…nothing out of the ordinary. I’m just as I always have been.” The corners of his mouth turned up. He knew she wasn’t buying it. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You’re sure?” She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and gave him a look that begged his honesty.

“Stay?” He sounded like he had been sliced open and he had just spoken his dying words. He pressed himself forward to show his earnestness. “Please.” The last word was just a whisper. 

Alana pulled her lips into a thin line and sighed. “You want me to sleep with you?”

Will’s eyes shot open in shock. He gaped at her and faced his palm to her in amazement of her proposition. “No…nothing like that…I didn’t mean to—”

“In the most innocent sense of the word, Will.” Her smile was comforting. He relaxed visibly and this time his smile was more genuine. He nodded his consent and rushed to realign the pillows on the couch.

“Don’t you sleep upsta—”

“Sleepwalker, remember?” He fidgeted uncomfortably with his shirt. “I don’t want to hurt myself or…” He gestured to his animals and Alana wanted to chuckle at his silliness. 

He lay down on the couch and scooted as far back as was possible. “Will,” she addressed, “I know you and Dr. Lector are friends, but maybe he’s a little too invested in your friendship. I was wondering…maybe you’d like to get a second opinion? You’ve only gotten worse since you’ve been seeing him. Please? Just to make me happy?”

Silence.

Upon further investigation, Will Graham, for perhaps the first time that week, had fallen asleep quite peacefully and hadn’t heard a word she said. Alana Bloom just snuggled in closer to him and pet a dog as it ran up to her to investigate the new smell. 

‘First thing tomorrow,’ was the last thought through her mind as the peaceful grasp of sleep enveloped her.


End file.
